Begining for the Broken
by Silver Miko667
Summary: Naraku was defeated and Inuyasha now suffers in Hell. Kagome has a secret that is eating her alive as she is forced to live in the Naruto world. She wants to find love but afraid of what will happen when the final battle comes. Will it destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

No one will see her pain.  
Even in the cold rain.  
Her backs against the wall.  
As you ignore her calls.  
Shes crying alone tonight.  
Holding that knife tight.  
Shes wheighing her options.  
Do you still hear her heart beating?

Kagome repeated the words in her head over and over. She wrote that poem years ago. It gave her hope for some odd reason. She looked out the window to the clear blue sky. She sighed. That sky would never compare to the ones in Era she visited for what seemed like ages ago,' hurry up,' she thought anxiously,'don't let Mother be angry when I get home.'

" Squad Seven. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Hurano" There was a cry of joy and groan of annoyance," Sasuke Uchiha," There was yet another cry of joy and groan but from different people.," And Kagome Higurashi-Taishio."

" WHAT?" Sakura stood up enraged," There are supposed to be 3 man to a squad! Even so why did I get paired up with her! She will obviously slow me down."

" Why did I get paired with Teme!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka sighed," We had an odd number of students this year. Kagome and Sasuke are the best in this whole entire class and you guys are the worst so we are pairing you guys up hoping for a good result."

Sakura sat down embarressed. She covered her hands on her face hiding,' That bitch! I'll show her cha!' Sakura thought smirking evilly.

Kagome leaned against the wall stiffly. Her sensie was late. 2 hours late. That means she was 2 hours late. Her mother was going to be pissed. Might as well just be a dead prisoner walking. She bitterly shook her head.

" Naruto thats a bad idea!" Sakura said inwardly wanting to watch her new sensie fall for such a childish trick.

Naruto finished putting the eraser on the door and stepped down," If this guy was really an expert he wont fall for this then!" He concluded.

Sasuke scoffed at the boy's reasoning. Kagome shook her head again in amusement. She watched helplesly as the eraser fell on to this guys head. She let shock set in. Maybe this guy wasn't as good as she hoped.

" My first imperssion of you guys...are all idiots. Meet me at the top of the roof." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She saw Naruto and the others head for the stairs and almost laughed at what idiots they were. She did a hand sign and disappeared as well in a flurry of bloody white rose pettles.

When Naruto came up the steps with his team mates behind him he saw the silver haired guy watch as Kagome lay down and watch the sky biting her lip in worry.

" Well now that you are all here." He began," I would like for all of you to introduce yourselves. Your likes dislikes and dreams for the future." He explained simply.

" May you please give us an example?" Sakura's annoying candy coated voice floated out of her mouth.

" My name is Kakashi Hitake. I don't really have any likes or dislikes. As for my dreams I don't have any," Kakashi finished and felt the glare of all his students," Hey pinky. Go."

" Right!" She smiled," My names is Sakura Hurano. My likes are," She looked over to Sasuke and blushed madly," My dreams are..." her blush continued and she began laughing like crazy," And I hate Naruto and Kagome!"

" Why do you hate Naruto?" Kagome asked slowly lifting herself up in a seated position. She hid her anger and waited for the reply.

" He is so spoiled and immature." Sakura said glaring at the now depressed Naruto.

" Hey Sakura?" Kagome said getting her attention," Get to know your team mates better...Oh and stop being such a dead whieght. I can already see us having to save your ass all the time. And if you ever speak of Naruto or anybody like that again I will take your toungue and feed it to the wolves with it still attached to your large mouth." There was dead cold silence at the threat that lingered in the air.

" My likes are Ramen, training,and Kagome! I don't really dislike anything and My dream? TO BECOME HOKAGE!" He yelled smiling. He looked at Kagome and gave her a thumbs up. She nodded in approval.

" I like nothing and dislike my brother. My dreams...To kill a certain someone and to restore my clan." Sasuke said glaring at nothing imparticular.

Kagome shook her head noticing it was her turn. "My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taishio." She began looking at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with anyone," I like Training, Vulonteering at the hospital, helping build orphanages, training with Naruto, and helping anyone I can with anything. I dislike Spiders. And as for my dreams...Honestly? I really don't think I deserve any..." She muttered leaving it hanging there.

' Fan girl, Ramen hyperactice boy wonder, emo chicken head, and selfless mysterious cloud gazing girl. Fantastic' Kakashi thought already feeling the headache that would probably stay for the next year or so.

" Ok. Go home get some rest. Meet me at the training grounds around 7. Dismissed." With that he disappeared.

Kagome disappeared aswell in a flurry of white bloody rose pettles. She apeared at the front of the house opening the door shaking.

" ROOM NOW!"

She whinced but ran to the death room or thats what she called it. It was four cement walls stained with blood and filled with weapons knifes and other things. She took off her cloths except for her bra and underwear. She slid to her knees putting her hands and head on the floor in a submissive position.

When she heard the door open she fearfully said," Forgive me for being late Master. I was being held up with my new sensie."

" Excuses Excuses," Her Mother said getting the old whip of the hook," You were late. Again. What did I tell you i was going to do if you were late?"

She whinced at the thought. Again she would be beaten for her tardiness. She wanted her old mother back. The one that was sweet and kind but that mother didn't exist here. Neither did Souta or Gramps. She bit her lip feeling the white hot pain as the whip hit. Not once since she lived here had she cried out. Tonight would be no different. Her pain was going to go unnoticed again while she repeated the poem that gave her a little glimpse of hope. She was going to be strong.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up painfully. She moved sorely to stand up and tried to remember the last time she actually slept on a bed. She slowly walked into her room biting her lip to prevent from whimpering. She looked into the mirror and grimaced at the sight of her arm,legs,and stomach where the knife marks were. She turned around to see her bloody back from the whip. Some of the wounds on her back were red and swollen from the poison her mother poured on her back.

She grabbed some cloths and headed for the shower. She whinced as the cold water hit her like a ton of brock crumbling down on her washed her wounds and began wrapping them gently after the shower. She then went on to her routine. She put on a black longsleeve shirt with fishnet as the sleeves gripping her bandaged arms tightly. She then had white baggy cargo pants on with different kind of pockets and lastly her black ninja sandals.

She then took some hair on each side of her head and twisted letting it follow to the back if her head where she twisted the two strands of hair together. She stuck her magenta crescent moon pendant on the hair letting it stay there. She smiled at her handy work and made sure it would stay in place.

She grabbed her chocker and put if around her neck gingerly fingering the weapons dangling innocently. Sango's Haraikotsu, Miroku's Staff, Inuyasha's sword, and Shippo's fox fire dagger that he learned before the final battle," If only I could be there with you. Going to look for jewel shards and arguing with Inuyasha," She mummered for a moment being lost in memories.

She walked out of the house quickly tieing her head band around her waist at an angle. She looked at the sun to see it was 6:58. She had to stretch her sore muscles anyway so she ran as fast as she could and made it at exactly 7. She sat against a tree when she heard the fan girl begging Sasuke to go on a date with her.

"Please?" Sakura begged clasping her hands together in a pleading motion.

" Never." Sasuke said smoothly as he walked in the clearing noting Kagome was there.

Suddenly Sakura had stars in her eyes," Kya so cool!" She screamed dreamily sighing as she entered her fantasy world.

" Morning." Kagome said to Sasuke as he nodded on response.

She smiled and pulled two honey wheat bars out of her pocket and handed it to the two," Here eat. I know Kakashi said not to but he is porbably going to be late any way. " Sakura looked at it unsurely but ate it and Sasuke ate it with out a word.

" Oh and by the way I hope this doesn't come out rude Sakura but I have to get this off my chest." Kagomee began as she stood up inwardly screaming in pain," You are not in love with Sasuke. You are being led by your hormones and all you want to do is sleep with him. If you spent even half of the time training as you do stalking Sasuke you would be a great ninja in every catagory. All you have to do is apply yourself. "

Sakura grew red in anger and opened her mouth to say something when Naruto appeared.

" MORNING KAGOME!" he said taking his place standing beside her smiling.

" Good morning Naruto. Hitake-san is late again so I was thinking maybe I can teach you another training technique." Kagome said completely ignoring Sakura now. She then quickly gave him something to eat as well

" REALLY!" He yelled jumping up in the air with his mouth full.

" Yes." She said leading him to the middle of the clearing. She sat indian style and watched him follow suit," You have alot of thoughts that come and go yes? Well this tehnique helps you contain and focus your thoughts. It is called meditation. You calm your mind and slow your body movements. Its like flipping switches of in your head."

" Ok...?" Naruto said confusingly.

" Here I'll help you get started."

It had been 3 hours since they all arrived. Sakura was sprawled on the ground sleeping while the other three trained. Sasuke was throwing his Kunai and Shuriken at the tree hitting precise points as Naruto and Kagome were meditating.

Kakashi appeared in a poof a smoke no one noticed. He took note of the workers and slackers. He went and woke Sakura up harshly while Sasuke picked up his tools.

Kagome blinked hearing Sakura's annoying voice complain. She noticed Kakashi and gently shook Naruto," Hey Kakashi's here. Come on."

They both stood up brushing themselves off," Wow Kagome that meditation thing really does work!" Naruto said as Kagome nodded.

" Sorry I was late-"

" Save it." Naruto said glaring," Your just always going to be late aren't you?"

" I wouldn't put it past him," Kagome agreed.

Kakashi coughed," Any way this is my test. If you fail you have to quit being ninjas." Silence rang through the air," You have to get these three bells from me before this timer goes off. You will have three hours."

" There 4 people on the team!"

" No shit Sakura " Kagome said," He wants us to work hard for our spot on the team."

" That means don't hold back," He said.

" We coudl really hurt you!" Sakura said worriedly.

" Oh my GOD! Will you just shut up?" Kagome snapped," Not one Gennin could hurt a ninja like him. Get it through your thick skull!"

Everyone disappeared except for Kagome who just stood their innocently looking at the sky rocking back and forth.

" I said Go Kagome."

" I know!" She said," I just don't want to run from you because it would be pointless. I would just rather stay right here and get this fight over with." She took her gaze of the sky and onto the reading sensie.

She tore off Hiraikotsu and easily threw it at her unsuspecting subject. She frown when he easily dodged. She caught it and put it back taking Shippo's dagger out. She infused chakra in it making green flames grow. She threw it and it multiplied to 25 daggers all flying to Kakashi. He threw up his book and grabbed a Kunai out of his pouch. He dogded most of them throwing his at Kagome.

She grabbed the Kunai and threw it at his precious falling book. She watched as is his eyes widened and he disappeared long with his book.

" I'm not that stupid." She said turning grabbing Miroku's staff and hitting the shadow clone making him disappear. She shurnk the staff putting it on her chocker and now catching the singular dagger and putting it on her chocker. She jumped up dogding a hand coming up from the ground.

She used the air to do a handstand flip," Really?" She said watching the hand poof away also. She froze feeling a kunai pressed against her neck.

" You lost"

Kagome glared," like Hell I did." She turned around and shoved her hands on his chest bringing her purification powers to play. The powers pushed him into a tree cracking it.

She panted her eyes covering her face and she held up 3 bells. She laughed for a minute," NARUTO SASUKE SAKURA YOU CAN COME OUT NOW."

As they walked Kagome handed them each one bell leaving her none," Kagome what about you?" Naruto asked.

" Hey being a ninja is more important to you guys than me anyway." Kagome shrugged and tried to ignore the feeling of the wounds on her body opening.

She turned walk away but saw something she never expected. A very pissed Sesshoumaru Kagura and Kanna," Well Shit." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru laid his golden eyes on Kagome," It seems you were better at hiding then I had anticipated."

The miko's mouth was slightly open staring upon the three. She was careless in what she had done but had not suspected this to happen as the cause. What was she supposed to do? Bowing lowly to the higher demons she whispered," It has been a long time."

" I must admit you have grown. I was quite shocked when I felt your presence in this area," He responded. The silver haired man nodding allowing her to straighten her person, " May I ask why this man was attacking you?"

" Oh, right! This is my teacher. I enrolled into a ninja school and he was testing my abilities."

" Whoa, wait hold on here," Kagura muttered eyeing her suspiciously, "A ninja school? After all the offers we gave you, you chose a ninja school?"

Kagome shrugged a slight smirk appearing on her face," What can I say? I like the hard things."

" You could say that twice."

She glared at the wind demoness with blue eyes. She thanked her lucky stares they were too distracted to realize her stiff motions. Her right hand motioned for her team mates to gather around. If she kept them distracted long enough maybe she could get away soon.

" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke this is my brother Sesshoumaru, His wife Kagura, and her sister Kanna. Kakashi meet my family."

The wounds on her back began to throb in pain. She held in a groan and smiled at the group," Not that I don't mind you guys coming but We were about to pass…"

" Oh, no you weren't," Kakashi began," This isn't some team that needs to rely on one person to get through everything. You need to stop doing things on your own. Sasuke same to you, stop focusing on yourself. Sakura repress this infatuation you have with him and start thinking about the whole picture. Naruto stop trying to prove yourself. Now, because I like you guys We are going to start this again but this time you will have these three judge on the sidelines."

" Hey no fair! They're my family! "

" That means we won't go easy on you," Sesshoumaru replied smirking.

The miko groaned and walked away with the others. This was not going to be good. How was she not supposed to help them? She thought she was doing fantastic but apparently that wasn't even the lesson. What could it be? What was so important that he had to teach them?

"GO"

They all hid this time in different directions. Naruto stayed silent in a tree feeling proud he learned something. Sasuke was in the thick brush in deep thought while Sakura willed herself the opposite direction of her love. She knew Kakashi was right. Her crush was going to get in the way of this team and she would not be the cause of that.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Why would he say those things? He was trying to tell them something. What was it? He pointed out the flaws in their team work but that didn't mean- team work….._team work….__**team work!**_

She closed her eyes and felt the nearest aura to her. Sakura. Breathing in she stealthily ran through the trees to her intended target. There was only one way this was going to work. They had to forget their strengths and focus on their weakness. If they find all of their weaknesses then they could cover that by team work. Oh, it was so simple how could she miss it this whole time!

The pink hair stuck out and she sighed in relief only to see silver as well. Her legs pushed harder while she thought of a logical way to deal with this. If she screamed they would give away their position. If she didn't Kakashi would get her before she could save her.

Oh, screw it. Thinking logically wasn't her style," SAKURA HE'S BEHIND YOU! MOVE TO THE LEFT, TURN AROUND AND BRING YOUR KNEE UP, **HARD!"**

Sakura did just that and kneed her sensei in the crotch. She blinked before laughing. She couldn't believe she just did that! Her green orbs landed on Kagome who wore an approving smile.

" That was awesome!"

" I know!," She squealed in delight," Thanks for giving me the heads up!...but why did you do that?"

" No time to explain-just follow me before he regains his composure. "

The girls agreed and ran until they were in a clearing. Kagome explained about hoe the test he was giving them was actually a lesson. Sakura moaned slightly. Once the answer was right in front of her, she felt stupid. After they were both caught up she asked her Raven haired friend why her first.

" Sakura you are the most logical person on this team! I act in dire situations upon pressure.  
" Even knowing this is a test she couldn't feel the usual stroke of knowledge that would come.," I need your help to get the boys. I can go get Sasuke while you get Naruto."

" Why do you get to go after Sasuke?," She retorted but blinked. Getting past this crush was going to be harder than she thought.

Kagome sighed," Because believe it or not Sasuke won't listen to you and Naruto will think I am just joking around. That's my best bet anyway. Besides we can't single out the ones we like the most because someone is annoying right?"

" You're right, I am sorry. I just-I want to be strong and be able to help. I don't want to be billboard brow anymore," She confessed looking at her teammates blue orbs," Maybe we can help each other out? You teach me how to be strong and I'll teach you all the regulations and stuff?"

She smiled brightly," That sounds like a deal Sakura. Now come on we got to go find these stubborn males. Meet at the clearing, ok?"

The girls nodded and split up. Kagome had a good feeling about this. It was like a whole new beginning for her. With inspiration in her heart she ran a little bit faster to find Sasuke thinking deeply in the brush. She smiled at him and got his attention.

" Look there isn't a lot of time to explain but I need you to come with me."

He scoffed at her," Why would I come with you? For all I know this could be a trap for the rest of you to get the bells and leave me out of it because clearly I am the best out of all of you. Admit it I am a threat to you."

Steam came out of her ears. She forced herself to be calm," That's not it! Come on, Sasuke! Think about it! Why would he point out those things about us? He told us that we were all trying to prove ourselves! But why? Why would he say that to us unless…?"

" Unless he wanted us to work as a team…," He marveled looking at her in realization.

" Whatever you want to do with your future is not my business at the moment but what is my business is making sure we grow as a team and become something so much greater than what everyone expects of us. You've heard the people on the streets. This team is the outcast team.

" The team that nobody expects to make it! An orphan who wants to be Hokage, A girl whose hair defies all natural law, A boy who wishes revenge, and A nobody who just happened to show up. Don't you get it? Nobody wants us to pass but damn it I want to prove them wrong. The only way to do that is to work together and make our team known. So trust me."

He was quiet at first. Sure he had heard the things people said but just let it slide. Now that he was thinking she was right. They were all trying to prove something separately but in a way they all had the same goal. They wanted to make people see they were strong. Screw Itachi for a minute. This was his reputation. He was going to redeem it!

" I'm in. You lead."

Her smile brightened at his words. Turning around she sprinted with him hot at her heels. She hoped that Sakura had gotten Naruto but she really didn't need to worry. This was her part of the mission. She was sure that the pink haired ninja would pull her weight too.

Upon entering the clearing a sense of ease came over her. Their stood the two she hoped to see. Walking slowly to them Sakura smiled brightly," Looks like we're all here then."

" Yup," The other girl responded," I made Naruto make a couple to keep Kakashi occupied. I thought about it and sooner or later he would be wondering where we were."

" Smart," Sasuke murmured at her deduction. He expected a squeal or something but it never came. The only thing that was evidence that she heard him was a triumphant smirk placed on her face.

" Yea, Sakura I never knew you had it in you. Good job!,," Naruto said his face glowing at being able to help.

Sitting around a circle they all began to talk about their weaknesses and strengths. It didn't take long before they were hatching a plan to get the bells. Time seemed only short until it was time to unleash it before their moments were up. With everyone getting up they nodded to each other a new found respect growing. They all disappeared in confidence.

Kakashi defeated the last of the shadow clones and wondered where the kids were. Upon the sixth clone he knew this was a distraction. To what? He had no idea. Deciding to play along he gave the kids time. The test was almost over anyway.

" Kakashi!"

He was torn out of his musings to find Sasuke standing there alone. The look in his eyes caused the teacher's gut to drop. What was this boy thinking?

" If I defeated you that means that I will be strong enough to kill Itachi," He began holding a kunai," That is the only motivation I need to kill you!"

Sasuke sprinted towards the man a wild yell echoing through the woods. Kakashi sighed. Looks like they didn't get his hint after all. He moved out of the way not even breaking a sweat. The student charged again and again. The same results happened. He would dodge to disappointed to do anything else.

The Uchiha threw a few kunais as he panted in exertion. They were running out of time. Jumping into the air he released his Fire Ball Jutsu onto his sensei. The man dodged with ease but he was snapped out of his daze and began fighting back. Finally!

After a few punches Kakashi threw five kunais precisely. What he didn't expect was for Sasuke to be too exhausted to move. He just stared at the weapons flying towards his person. His eye widened as he began to move knowing he wouldn't get there in time," SASUKE!"

Pink hair flashed in front of his eye and the sickening sound of metal hitting flesh was heard. The man stopped watching Sakura falling to the ground. The kunais stuck out of her shoulders, stomach, and legs. A shaky breath was taken,"…S….S…Sakura," He whispered unsure of what to do.

" SAKURA!," Kagome screamed in alarm. She ran out onto the battle field trying to get to her friend. Tears leaked out of her blue orbs. She made it to the body. Her legs collapsed causing her fall onto her knees.

" Sakura…..," She muttered," No this can't be happening," She took out the weapons and began trying to heal her. Nothing seemed to work and her sobs got hysterical. She looked up at Sasuke to find him emotionlessly staring back.

" Don't you even care?! She is dead! She sacrificed herself for you!"

He scoffed," Why would it matter. As long as I'm still alive to defeat Itachi I don't care."

"YOU BASTARD," She screamed getting up and punching him in the face," SHE LOVED YOU! ALL SHE EVER DID WAS SPEND HER LIFE THINKING ABOUT YOU!"

" And what a waste it was," He spit out blood and glared at her," She was going to pull us down anyway. Isn't that what you said?"

Her eyes widened," NOT LIKE THAT! NEVER LIKE THAT!"

Kakashi stepped between the two fighting," This won't solve anything," He responded shame written on his face.

Kagome turned to him. He looked down at her to find a smiling face," But it does Sensei."

" W…What?," He whispered looking down to find a wooden log instead of the pink haired corpse. His eyes found their way back up to find Sasuke smirking as well.

" Hey guys!," Sakura yelled walking into the clearing with Naruto. She held a shopping bag on her arm. A smile plastered on her face," Man, that took you guys a long time!"

Naruto laughed," You should have seen your face Kakashi!"

They all meet in the middle. Their Sensei was silent and unsure what had just happened. The others congratulated themselves on a good job. Hearing the thirty second warning on the timer the team got to work.

The blonde held out three bells," Let's see," He said smiling," One for Sasuke, One for Kagome, and one for me!"

"Annnnnnnd one for me!," Sakura sang in triumph. Reaching into the shopping bag she pulled out a case of bells. Taking on out she gave it to the shocked Kakashi. Then pulling out another bell she kept it for herself. The girl but the case of bells back in the bag and let them fall on to the ground.

The buzzer went off. The four teens smiled," Looks like we all have one," Kagome said motioning to the bell in the hands of their teacher.

" H-How?," He asked looking at his students.

" Well ya see," Kagome began," You gave us the hints. It took me a while but I figured it out. The thing about this exercise wasn't about strength or skill. It was about team work. So I found-"

" Me!," Sakura interrupted," She explained it and I agreed. Kagome is good in emergencies but tests like this she realized she wasn't. She did realize how ever that I am the most logical thinker in these situations. So after talking it out we split up and found the boys-"

" Kagome came to me and explained why it would be better to work as a team instead of solo. She made a point that it wasn't about us proving our own worth it was about proving people like you wrong-"

" So we met in a clearing but not after Sakura told me to make some clones to distract you. Once we talked we realized each of our weaknesses could be covered by the other's strengths-"

" Isn't that what you said Sensei? I was too infatuated with Sasuke, While Naruto was busy proving himself, Kagome wanted to help too much, and Sasuke was too bent on revenge-"

" So we made a plan. Sasuke was going to fight you making you think he hadn't understood the hint. When you would get a good shot Sakura would run out using a substitution jutsu thinking you had actually killed her. Then while the shock was settling in I would ran out frantic that I couldn't help her-"

" While we caused the scene Naruto would steal the bells right after Kagome punched me-"

" Then I would hide back in the woods and wait for Sakura to-"

" He waited until I got back from the shops where I got these cases of bells so we could all have one.-"

" Did we pass?," They all asked together in confidence.

" I believe they did splendidly so," Sesshoumaru replied walking up to them with the rest of them in tow. His eyes showed pride to his Sister," Though what you did was a little disturbing for your Sensei….I do believe you have passed. You exceeded everyone's expectations. Congratulations you four."

Kakashi was still having trouble wrapping his head around this but still he nodded," You all passed. We start our missions tomorrow morning," With that said he disappeared in a thing of smoke. He needed time to think.

They four smiled at each other. Whoever could've thought they would defeat him like that. To be fair if it wasn't for his hints they wouldn't have been able to. The very reason that he did meant he believed in them and now they believed in each other too.

" C'mon lets go to Ichiraku's!," Naruto shouted excitedly.

" Sounds good," Sakura said when Sasuke nodded. Hearing silence they looked at Kagome for an answer.

Her face had fallen. She forgot about having to go home to her mother. The pain and suffering that she had momentarily left on the field returned stronger. Now she had a taste of this sweet thing called freedom she didn't want to go back. She had to. She would always have to.

" Imouto is there something wrong?," Sesshoumaru asked her in hidden concern.

She put on a smile that wasn't all too convincing," Yea I just-I just know that I am going to miss you. I know you have to back now."

Kagura smiled for her husband," We'll be a call away. Ok dear?"

She nodded and watched them walk away. Turning to her teammates she gave an apologetic smile," I'm sorry but I have to go home. I want to tell my mother all about today. She'll be proud."

They all nodded," You do that. See you tomorrow," Sakura said as they walked away leaving her alone.

Kagome sighed and walked towards her house. What would it be like if she was free? Would it be as liberating as it felt today? Deciding to hold on to this memory she continued on her way in hopes of one day being released from her cage.


End file.
